1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a laser system, and more particularly, to a laser system that makes an energy density of a laser beam uniform when a bundle-type laser beam is converted into a single-type laser beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laser makes it possible to focus a high energy beam on to a narrow region, and is widely used in processing a precise pattern for a semiconductor or a display, and sealing thereof. Though the laser beam is relatively small in diffusion while propagating, the energy flow is not uniform over the entire sectional area of the laser beam. That is, the energy flow over a sectional area of the laser beam is focused on the center thereof in accordance with a Gaussian distribution.
An optical cable to transmit a laser beam may be a bundle type or a single type, and the bundle-type optical cable may be connected to the single-type optical cable, depending upon the needs and usages thereof. In particular, a laser beam mixer is used to connect the bundle-type optical cable with the single-type of optical cable to convert a bundle-type laser beam into a single-type laser beam. The laser beam mixer mixes the input laser beam components at a predetermined ratio, and outputs the mixed components.
When the laser beam mixer is newly mounted in the laser system, the laser beam mixer should be aligned according to the beam characteristics of the laser system. For example, with the alignment, the center of the laser beam coincides with the lenses of input and output terminals of the laser beam mixer, and the distance between the input and output terminals is controlled. However, as the laser beam propagates through a three-dimensional space, it is difficult to make the center of the laser beam coincide with the two lenses while controlling the distance between them.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding the background of the invention and, therefore, may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.